Of Monsters and Men
by she-has-everythingandnothing
Summary: A year has passed since the sudden disappearance of Riley Biers, which caused turmoil all over the quiet town of Forks, WA. It's been as quiet as ever, until Victoria begins to create a newborn army against the Cullens. But the Cullens will need more than the wolf pack to fight with them. That is, until an undiscovered wolf species surfaces, along with some secrets along the way.


**A/N:** _Okay, as you can see, this chapter explains all about this strange pack of wolves. There's some bit of dialogue in it too. And oh! This takes part in the beginning of Eclipse. It's basically the same story line, but with my own original ideas and twists along the way. All the characters belong to me, myself, and I while the other characters mentioned in the series belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. I hope you like this, and please review! _

_Chapter One_

Vanessa's POV

It was unbelievably quiet. The kind of quiet that sent chills down your spine because you knew something terrible was bound to happen. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach as I walked past the Chateau, the shelter of the new recruits. There the new members of the pack learned how to control and adapt to their new surroundings for five continuous years. Being a wolf, well, wasn't the best thing, but even so the Volturi drilled it our brains every time they came to visit. Visits were on a daily basis, just to check up on us. They were so far away, yet so close. They feared us, and we feared them. Those two demons from hell that served them as guards terrorized the East and West Side of our humble abode.

_And when the falls run red with wollfus and lupus blood, and the eagle prince rises, our end shall come.._ said the prophecy. You learned that crap in the Chateau. I never paid much attention to it until Nik, my roommate, began to explain the evolution of our ancestors.

Long ago, a serious disease broke out. It was rumored that once a black majestic wolf terrorized the city of Florence, Oregon. It caused turmoil for centuries, until the wolf soon began to bite into a villager's flesh, in which the effect was the victim turning into a wolf.

It began going on and on for years, until these wolves formed their own pack. A very large one, actually.A thousand years ago, there was a horrible feud between the two brothers who both ruled that one pack. They both wanted to show their abilities and dominance for who the rightful leader should be, for they never agreed on anything. As the fight for dominance commenced, the pack began to split into two. The more the fight between the brothers seemed to drag on endlessly with no clear victor, the pack began to fight each other over who was supposedly victorious.

The pack was split as each brother walked away with their supporters - their new pack; Lupus and Wolfus. It explains why we're always fighting with the Wolfus side, who live in the West Side of the city, while the Lupus (our pack) lived in the East side.

The Volturi soon found out about us, and we were moved to Italy, blending in with the humans in Volterra. We made a pact that we were to follow their regulations, as long as they didn't cross us. They gave us suitable conditions, but still, we hated them with a burning passion. We could never go out of the city, to explore the world and become independent.

We were all stronger than the cold ones. Strength, agility, speed and healing was a lot more advanced their abilities combined. The abilities for us improved over time. It was this why it confused me as to why we didn't defeat them before. I kept quiet about it, anyhow.

Each side has their leader, who are elected by The Three; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Lazarus Grey was our leader, while Alastor King ruled the other. They were old now, so it wasn't much use. The new leaders would be elected in less than a year, anyways.

The bedroom walls seemed to close down on me lately, like a never ending suffocation. The sounds of laughter and people playing stupid board games blasted loudly through the thin, paper thin walls. The things were falling apart already. Talk about suitable conditions, eh?

So that's why I decided to explore the only home I've ever known for the past seventeen years. I explored these parts numerous times as a child, but I still wanted to attempt to believe that there was something out there, undiscovered.

As my feet drove me farther, the hairs of the back of my neck started rising as I couldn't help feeling that someone was following. Hm, probably some idiot from the west side, my mind repeated. Turning, I scanned the blackness, my set of olive colored eyes never adjusting to the dim flickering lights that illuminated the path.

I shrugged the feeling off, finally convincing myself that it was an illusion. Like everything. We always pretended we were happy, but it was just us living in denial.

I felt the sudden jabbing of fingers in my sides and the familiar sound of laughter peeling from a certain girl. All I could do was smile. It was without a doubt Nik and Tyler.

"Holy shit, you guys! You scared the cr-! Ugh, just forget it." I said, both surprise and exasperation seeping through my voice.

"Keep the tone down a notch, eh? Why are you even out here, all alone, at night? People from the West side are always creepin' around, you doofus." Nik said, laughing a little as she mocked my slow, rhythmic pace perfectly.

"I was bored. I needed to get out." I shrugged, almost so lightly that it was barely noticeable.

"The Three are here. They called a meeting for all us in the church." Tyler explained.

"Well, what do they want us to do? Gather around for that stupid vampire festival with those stupid red cloaks?!"

"No, I don't think so, actually. Something's happened."

This caught my interest. It was about time that something exciting happened, anyways. The last exciting thing that happened was two Lupus trying to escape. Nobody knew what happened to them. It happened around five years ago.

"Hello! Earth to Vanessa!" Both of them called out

"I bet you both I can still win if I race you two!" I called out, sprinting off as I called out, my voice coming out in uneven octaves as my feet and legs did the work. My long, straight brown hair caught in my mouth, but with the wind it certainly made a difference. As usual, Tyler won, which left Nik and I panting far off behind him.

"Here comes to nothing..." Tyler whispered, opening the church doors. Three sets of blood red eyes adverted their attention to us. I looked down as I made my way to Lazarus. A people laughed and sneered in the background.

_I'll deal with them later,_ the sinister voice in the back of my head said.

"Is that the last of you?" Aro asked. I quickly nodded, not looking up, because I knew that my gaze would be nothing more than pure hatred shooting at them. If looks could kill, would make perfect sense. I knew from my mistakes that if I did, I'd regret it. Talk about past experience, or democracy.

"Ah, perfect. Do all of you have any idea…. as to why I have gathered you all here?"

Everyone in the church shook their heads.

"Well, as you may know… It's more than us three that exist. There's plenty. But considering the rules, it is not allowed to create new vampires, am I right?"

I nodded, adding a sigh at the end. I felt someone jab my shoulder.

"It is come to our concern that there are many vampires being created at this moment, for a newborn army. It has come to our attention that this is caused by a human. Our species is at stake. We need a few of you to fight with other vampires, and a pack of mutts, to end this quarrel and to be at peace once again.

I cringed. Hopefully I don't get chosen to fight. I was never one to back down, but the pit of my stomach told me that it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Besides, the chosen people would have to deal with other vampires other than the Volturi. Fuck, that would be tedious. Who knew if these people were just as The Three.

"Shit, that's exciting." Nik whispered, almost inaudibly. I shook my head in disapproval, but then again, you could kill some vampires at the fight.

"We have the chosen people. You'll be leaving tomorrow, along with some of our guards to keep close watch on you."

My breath caught in my throat.

"They are Kirra, Nikolina, Tyler, Nathaniel, Leo, Aurora... and Vanessa." He added with a small, devious smile.

I gripped Tyler's hand. Those few syllables which sealed my fate. I was both angry and happy, and I didn't know why. But for once, I had freedom that I had longed for ever since I was a child. This world that I had lived in for so long had eventually weighed me down, even though I tried my hardest for Tyler to remain happy. Sometimes, I didn't know myself anymore, but as long as Tyler was happy, I would do anything to remain like that.

"We'll be fine." He muttered under his breath, even though I knew he was scared too.

A/N: Aah! Okay, this is the first chapter! Please, please review! I'd greatly appreciate your feedback.


End file.
